


Guardians of Corona

by AnExcitableBadger



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Guardian AU, RotBTD, Spirit AU, Spirit of Winter, also astrid, and elsa and anna, everyone is royal, mention of man in the moon, merida and hiccup are bffs, no other guardians (so far), other characters might appear in another chapter, slight hijack, sort of, spirit of autumn, spirit of spring, spirit of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExcitableBadger/pseuds/AnExcitableBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet their royal highnesses; Prince Hiccup, Princess Merida, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Jokul. They were chosen by Man in the Moon to watch over and protect the people of Corona, brought back as spirits of the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of Corona

In the ancient kingdom of Corona, two young princesses and two young princes ruled over the land. They were each chosen by the Man in the Moon to watch over the kingdom and it’s people. The youngest of the four is Prince Hiccup of Berk, who is the spirit of the third season, Haust. The second is Princess Merida of DunBroch, the spirit of the first season Vor. Then we have the second princess, Rapunzel of Tour, the embodiment of the second season, Sumar. And finally Prince Jokul of Burgess, known to the other royals as Jack, the fourth season of Vetur. We join the royal spirits on a particularly cold Vetur’s day, boredom taking over as they relax in one of the many rooms in the snow covered castle.

“Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let’s go and play!”  
“Jack would you stop singing that?”   
“Nope.”  
 “What is it anyway?”  
 “I don’t know, a girl in the village was singing it to her sister.”  
 “Which village?”   
“Which sister?”   
“Arendelle, and I don’t know some blonde girl.”  
“Astrid?!”  
“NO HICCUP.”   
“Oh! You mean Elsa! Anna is the younger and she’s just the sweetest.”   
“Blondie, how is it you know everyone in the country?”  
“Do you want to build a snowman?”  
“Not you too Mer.”  
“Yes Mer!”

Jack jumped up from his place on the floor and grabbed Merida’s hands, pulling her to her feet from the plush gold sofa to dance around the large room. “Do you want to build a snowman?” They chanted loudly together, “Come on let’s go and play!” Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes at them as Rapunzel tapped her foot in time with the dancers. It wasn’t long before the Sumar spirit was dancing along too, pulling a reluctant Hiccup to his feet. “Jokul, Jokul, O’ Jokul Frosti!” Jack and Merida had moved on from the snowman song to the old rhyme about Jack, Hiccup laughing despite himself and joining in the singing. The four of them danced and sang and ran around the room before all collapsing on the sofa Merida had previously occupied. They were draped over one another, Merida upside down between Rapunzel’s legs and Jack spread across Hiccup’s lap. Rapunzel was playing with her crown, Merida’s fallen on the floor, Jack and Hiccup’s still haphazardly tangled in their messy hair.

“So.. What now?”

Merida rolled her eyes at the question, punching Hiccup’s leg lightly. “Stop being so boring, Hiccup. Just let what happens happen. If we’re sat doing nothing, sit and do nothing!” Despite this, Merida soon found herself humming quietly, waving her legs around in boredom. “I HATE THIS!” Jack exploded suddenly, rolling off the sofa and hovering just above the floor. “Ja-ack, we’re only supposed to use powers for the good of the kingdom.” “But I’m bored. We all are. What’s one day gonna hurt really? Just fly around the castle for a bit, throw a couple snowballs, build a snowman with a flick of my hand.” Hiccup perked up slightly, sitting up straighter. “You know, that does sound fun…” Merida’s eyes widened and she shared a grin with Rapunzel as Jack rolled himself up in her blonde hair. “LET’S GO!” The princesses flew out of the room, leaving Jack spinning out of Punzie’s hair and Hiccup laughing, grabbing the Veter spirit by the shoulders to steady him before they followed.

An hour later had Hiccup and Merida making snow angels at the castle gates, awkwardly flying across the snow to avoid any annoying footprints. Rapunzel was rolling down the hill and giggling to herself as Jack flung snowballs at all three from where he was laying on a thick tree branch. Jack laughed as he hit Hiccup while the Haust spirit tried flying properly, sending the young boy headfirst into the hill. “Hey! No fair, Jack!” The brunet shook snow from his hair, glaring at the other boy who flew swiftly at him, picking him from the waist-deep snow. “There, stop complaining.” “How can you fly so well? Do you secretly have wings or something?” “I don’t know Hic, it’s like I’m just part of the wind. Maybe because it’s actually my season.” He grinned, now with his legs crossed and hanging upside down in the air. Hiccup shook his head with a wry smile, shaking snow from his prosthetic. “I can’t believe that even as a spirit I can’t have both my legs. Metal and springs aren’t good in Veter.” “Just talk to Manny about it!” Merida grinned at them, bounding through the snow and falling on her face just before them. “Yeah, like that’s going to get me anywhere.” Hiccup helped Merida back to her feet and Jack frowned, spinning around slowly. “You mean, he talks to you?” “Nope.” “Yep!” The first and third seasons replied at the same time, frowning at each other. “What do you mean he talks to you?” “Mer, why haven’t you mentioned this?” The ginger girl laughed awkwardly and hid behind her hair, mumbling. “It was when I got here.” Rapunzel flew cautiously over to them, hovering next to Jack in concern. “What did he say?” The spirit of Vor sighed and looked up to her friends and fellow royals. “When I woke up here, he told me that I was the first of four guardians, chosen to protect the kingdom. There were four of us, because we are the spirits of the seasons. My first day here was the first day of Vor. I haven’t heard anything since, but I assumed you all would have had the same thing.” They all shook their heads, Jack looking up to the sky in confusion and sighing.

The four continued on with their day of fun however, as Rapunzel helped Merida fly through the nearby trees. Hiccup smiled from his seat on the ground, watching the girls holding hands and the snow starting to fall softly again. He was taken by surprise however when he was lifted from the perfect white blanket, looking up to see Jack holding him from behind. Slowly, Hiccup became more comfortable with being in the air and found he was flying around by himself. Jack grinned from above him, his arms relaxed whereas Hiccups were being used as though they were his wings. “No need to be scared all the time Hic, just believe in yourse-AGH!” Hiccup laughed as Jack flew into a low branch, Merida and Rapunzel flying over to them in laughter as well. Jack cleared his throat and backed away from the tree, shaking his head. “As I was saying… Just believe in yourself, and you can do anything.” As though proving his point, Jack waved his hand over a pile of snow and it turned into perfect snowballs, just sat waiting for them. He grinned, scooping up three of them with a crooked stick he found next to the tree. “I’ll give you all a ten second head start!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so very much for reading! please do let me know if you liked it, even just leaving kudos makes me sooo happy ^~^
> 
> I got the idea for this from THIS -> http://theanamalk.tumblr.com/post/104420163614 amazing piece of rotbtd fan art, they just looked like royals of an ancient kingdom like Narnia or something, and I couldn't stop myself from writing. There will (hopefully) be more to this but we'll see.


End file.
